


The World Was Built For Two

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin & Morgana are reincarnated. Modern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Was Built For Two

She kicks at the dirt beneath her feet.  She likes the dirt and the rocks and the trees.

  


(They remind her of something old that she can’t quite remember.)

  


He’s sitting on a rock, his lively fingers moving over the page in his lap. 

  


(She wonders if he was an artist in his last life too.)

  


The sun is setting over the trees and she watches as the sky transform.  Little bursts of light hit the ground, like the way light would fall on her bed when she kept that mirror ball dangling from her ceiling.

  


(The light always reminded her of magic.)

  


She walks over to where he is sitting and leans over, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.  He hums lightly and she smiles into his skin.

  


(These moments feel stolen, sometimes. Like they were never supposed to happen.  But she cherishes them more for that.  She can’t imagine ever letting him go.)

  


They take a walk after that.  His arm is around her waist, and her hair tickles his arms. 

  


On the way back to the city, his feet are propped up on the dashboard as she drives.  She likes driving.

  


(She likes being in control.)

  


They end the day in his bed.  The sheets are soft against her skin as he plays with a strand of her hair.  They’re splayed across the bed, taking up every inch of room.  She likes how they seem to take up all of everything. 

  


(There’s a feeling of completeness.)

  


They fall asleep with her head on his chest and his thumb pressed against the small of her back.

  


(They don’t remember this time.)

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was based on the idea of Merlin and Morgana (and everybody else) being reincarnated many times. They get reincarnated and they remember and history repeats itself like this vicious cycle of pain and hurt and betrayal. But, once, just once, they don't remember. And they live happily ever after. Or you know, not. But without the complications of being THE Merlin and THE Morgana.


End file.
